


L'ennemi intérieur court toujours

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Redemption, Family Feels, Gen, High School, Kinda, Post-Weirdmageddon, Sea Grunkles, Tiny Depowered Bill, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Suite à un combat sans merci, Bill a été emprisonné dans un petit bocal par Stan et Ford. Ces derniers ont bien l'intention de l'enterrer sous des tonnes de déchets nucléaires en Sibérie et dirigent leur bateau dans cette direction.Mais Bill est malin, et il réussi, par un habile subterfuge, à se retrouver entre les mains de Mabel Pines.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [L'ennemi intérieur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128356) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Ceci est une suite de la fic "L'ennemi intérieur". Elle est toutefois lisible sans avoir lu la précédente car elle change de décor, et de style.

Il brûlait. Tout brûlait autour de lui, et dès qu'il touchait les parois de sa prison de verre recouverte de symboles funestes, c'était comme une explosion de souffrance, un courant électrique désagréable parcourant chacun de ses trois angles en faisant des petites étincelles dorées.

L'électrocution était l'unique méthode de torture qu'il détestait, la seule qu'il ne trouvait pas amusante. Il ne l'employait que sur les victimes qu'il jugeait digne de souffrir – s'il prenait cette peine, c'était que la victime en valait la peine. C'était un honneur, vraiment.

C'était bien sa veine. Enfermé dans un bocal, martyrisé par de stupides idéogrammes dessinés sur le verre, qui lui renvoyaient la seule douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Stanford le connaissait bien, il l'avait certainement fait exprès – même si c'était son frère qui les avait tracé. Pour le punir de ce qu'il leur avait infligé. Ils s'en défendraient toujours, mais ils avaient beaucoup de points communs avec Bill.

Du point de vue de ce dernier, d'ailleurs, Bill n'avait fait que se défendre avec les moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition – la ruse puis la violence. Il avait été si près de disparaître définitivement, c'était bien normal qu'il ait cherché à se venger et à retrouver ses pouvoirs – désormais perdus, abandonnés entre les mains d'une idiote de fillette qu'il souhaitait ne plus jamais revoir, tiens !

Il était quand même passé de presque mort à minuscule triangle, minuscule certes, mais en vie et matériel, ce qui était un net progrès. Comme quoi ses actions avaient tout de même été relativement payantes. Il avait quitté la tête de Stan et ses pensées remplis d'amour pour son frère, ce qui était un énorme réconfort. Bill ne supportait plus toute la mièvrerie de Stanley envers sa famille, et l'idée qu'elle ait failli le détruire le débectait profondément.

Toutefois les projets que nourrissaient Stan et Ford à son endroit ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il avait tout intérêt à trouver une sortie de secours, et vite.

Il essayait de rationaliser, en se disant qu'attendre quelques millénaires sous une chape de plomb accompagné de déchets nucléaires n'était pas grand chose pour un être comme lui qui avait su patienter aussi longtemps...mais avoir goûté à la liberté l'empêchait de revenir à un état qu'il avait supporté sans grande difficulté autrefois.

Il avait peur. C'était un sentiment qui, loin de l'amuser, était fort déplaisant. Il n'y était pas habitué.

Seuls les Pines lui faisaient cet effet. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, quand le jeune Pine Tree était apparu pour sauver Shooting Star et Question Mark ; quelle délicieuse sensation ça avait été alors, car même s'il avait eu peur, c'était comme faire un haut plongeon quand on sait parfaitement nager.

A présent, la situation était quelque peu différente. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, pas de porte de sortie.

Les jumeaux ne lui prêtaient plus attention, discutant du chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre le lieu où ils avaient prévu de l'enterrer, lui et toutes ses ambitions dévastatrices.

Bill n'avait jamais haït autant qu'il haïssait les Pines en cet instant. Même Kryptos. Enfin peut-être pas. Au moins avec Stanford, il y avait eu de bons moments.

Le démon se renfrogna. A moins que ce ne fut les souvenirs de Stanley qui altèrent sa perception des choses. Il avait un peu de mal à faire la différence, pour être honnête. Au début, il avait considéré ça sans importance, car après tout il avait plus urgent à régler. Mais à présent que la possibilité de passer le restant de ses jours dans un trou puant sans compagnie autre que ses propres chimères se faisant de plus en plus probable, il se disait qu'il serait sans doute temps de faire un peu de tri pour se débarrasser du superflu.

« Il faudra qu'on appelle les petits pour leurs dire qu'ils ne risquent plus rien. », entendit Bill.

Il tendit l'oreille malgré lui. Comme quoi l'ennui lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi – il avait horreur de la famille Pines, horreur de leur manière de prendre soin les uns des autres comme...comme des...

« On pourra en profiter pour leur donner les morceaux du Titanic que l'on a récupéré. », déclara Ford avec ce ton docte que Bill s'était mis à détester – et qu'une petite part de lui lui chuchotait qu'il avait apprécié à une autre époque, mais c'était faux, c'était les souvenirs de Stanley qui parlaient bien entendu.

« Comment ? Tu as inventé un téléporteur sans me le dire, Sixer ? »

Ford grinça des dents et Bill sourit intérieurement. C'était difficile pour lui d'oublier qu'il utilisait aussi ce surnom...au moins, même s'ils l'enterraient loin de tout, il aurait toujours cette influence-là sur leur relation. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais une consolation, même maigre, n'en demeure pas moins une consolation.

« Non. Tu verras. Ce sera une surprise pour vous trois comme ça. », répondit finalement Stanford d'un ton doux.

L'intérêt de Bill retomba comme un soufflé. Il se rendit compte malgré lui qu'il espérait encore qu'il change d'avis à son sujet, ou qu'il dise quelque chose qui lui permette de s'échapper.

Il n'y avait aucun espoir. Il avait perdu, fin de l'histoire.

Si seulement il l'avait vu venir...il aurait agit différemment.

Il les aurait tué quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Et il aurait savouré ça comme on déguste un bon martini, assis sur son trône fait de statues humaines aux faciès horrifiés.

 

C'était Dipper qui avait montré à Ford comment se servir de Skype. Stanley avait déclaré forfait dès l'instant où le garçon s'était lancé dans ses explications dithyrambiques. Heureusement pour eux, cela ne gênait pas Ford.

Ils étaient près d'une zone habitée, et qui dit population humaine, dit wifi. Ford se connecta, ouvrit l'application, et bientôt le visage des jumeaux apparut sur l'écran.

\- Bonjour les enfants.

\- Oncle Ford ! Oncle Stan ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, demanda immédiatement Dipper, l'expression inquiète.

\- On va très bien. En pleine forme ! Enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être à notre âge, répondit Stan en tapotant les cheveux de son frère qui était assis devant l'ordinateur.

Ford esquissa un sourire :

\- Nous voulions vous dire que vous ne courriez plus aucun danger.

\- Vous avez capturé Bill ?, interrogea Mabel en se rapprochant de l'écran, sans doute pour examiner l'image de ses oncles d'un peu plus près – et Ford regretta de ne pas avoir quelque chose pour dissimuler ses cernes.

\- Un peu qu'on l'a capturé !, s'exclama Stan en montrant son poing. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne risque pas de revenir de sitôt. Moi et F....

Il grimaça en jetant un coup d’œil à son frère, se rappelant son amour de la grammaire, puis reprit :

\- Ford et moi nous l'avons emprisonné dans un bocal. On va se diriger vers la Sibérie et l'y enterrer pour de bon !

\- Et c'est grâce à vous, ajouta Stanford. Jamais nous n'y serions parvenu sans votre aide.

Les joues de Mabel rosirent et elle ramassa son cochon.

\- Tu entends ça Dandinou ? On a aidé à vaincre Bill une nouvelle fois !

Ce fut au tour de Dipper de se pencher vers la caméra.

\- Vous êtes certains qu'il est bien enfermé ? Un bocal, ça n'a pas l'air très sûr...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Il est privé de tous ses pouvoirs et nous l'avons fait rétrécir de sorte qu'il n'est pas plus grand que ma main. Il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal...

\- Parlons de quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux !, les interrompit Stan. On a des cadeaux pour vous !

Les jumeaux s'illuminèrent avec intérêt.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

\- Des morceaux du Titanic !, répondit Ford avec enthousiasme. C'est le kraken qui nous les a donné pour nous remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

Il se rengorgea :

\- Mais le plus beau...c'est que vous n'aurez pas besoin de les recevoir par UPS ! J'ai construit un petit téléporteur - oh, pas assez grand pour qu'un humain puisse passer, mais suffisamment pour transmettre de petits objets.

\- C...C'est génial oncle Ford !, s'écria Dipper.

Stanford tourna alors l'écran de l'ordinateur portable pour montrer la table à côté de lui. Quatre petits cubes métalliques ornés de symboles ésotériques et reliés par des fils, étaient posés de sorte à former un losange. Un gros câble traversait la pièce et rejoignait une sorte de boîte, sur laquelle Stan venait de monter. La boîte était munie de pédales.

\- Stan va actionner la machine, et le portail va s'ouvrir juste ici, déclara Ford en désignant les cubes.

\- C'est formidable mais...oncle Ford, comment peux-tu être sûr que ça arrivera jusqu'à nous ?, interrogea le garçon.

\- C'est très simple ! J'ai enregistré la signature spacio-temporelle en me fiant à des calculs complexes prenant en compte le magnétisme des pôles, les latitudes, la pression atmosphérique...

\- Abrège Pointdexter, on n'a pas toute la journée !, l'interrompit Stanley.

\- Bref, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, termina donc le savant en adressant un clin d’œil à la caméra.

Cela faisait longtemps que les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas vu aussi enthousiaste. Ils s'entreregardèrent, chacun lisant dans les pensées de l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. Mabel était heureuse que tout soit fini, même si l'oncle Ford avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Dipper était trop content de les voir pour avoir noté les cernes autour de ses yeux, mais il avait remarqué sa nervosité lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de Bill.

Les blessures récentes infligées par le démon, autant physiques que psychiques, étaient loin d'être guéries.

\- Je veux mon cadeau !, s'exclama Mabel en tapant des poings sur la table, ce qui fit trembler l'ordinateur portable avec lequel ils se filmaient.

Leur oncle esquissa un sourire de pur amusement et, tout en replaçant l'ordinateur sur le bureau, donna le signal à Stan qui se trouvait désormais hors du champs de la caméra. Un grincement continu se fit entendre et une lueur bleue naquit dans le câble, remontant jusqu'aux cubes par vagues. Cette énergie rappela à Dipper l'incident de la supérette hantée à Gravity Falls. Les ondes avaient quelque chose de liquide, d'ectoplasmique, et il se demanda quelle en était la source. Cela semblait plus magique que scientifique. Mais ce qu'il avait appris à Gravity Falls cet été-là, c'était bien que les deux pouvaient être étroitement liés.

Les cubes se mirent à léviter et la ressemblance se fit plus prégnante. Pourtant, le portail qui s'ouvrit brusquement à l'écran était d'un vert étincelant. On aurait dit typiquement quelque chose d'extra-terrestre, quelque chose que l'on aurait pu retrouver dans une vieille série du dimanche aux effets spéciaux un peu _cheap_ , à la Doctor Who.

A un mètre d'eux, un autre portail, plus petit - du moins leur sembla-t-il - apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes à l'horizontal.

\- Ça marche !, s'écria Dipper, éberlué, le visage éclairé par la lumière verdâtre irradiant du vortex.

\- Évidemment que ça marche. Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?, le taquina gentiment Ford.

Le garçon se mit à rougir violemment.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, j'étais juste...enfin je...heu...

\- Ford, ya un truc qui grésille et fait des étincelles, c'est normal ?, lança Stanley.

\- Quoi ?, fit Stanford en se retournant. Continue de pédaler...attends, je vais regarder...

Il se rapprocha de la webcam.

\- Attendez-moi un moment, je vais examiner la machine deux minutes.

Après une minute de silence, Mabel décida d'examiner de plus près le portail en se levant sur sa chaise à roulettes.

\- Tu ne devrais pas toucher, ça peut être dangereux !, fit remarquer Dipper.

\- Je comptais pas toucher, je veux juste regarder, rétorqua l'adolescente. C'est joli. On dirait des paillettes qui tourbillonnent...

Dipper fixa le vortex tournoyant pendant plusieurs secondes...puis détourna les yeux. Ça lui donnait le tournis. Il reporta son attention sur la conversation Skype, croisant les bras sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas normal ça...essaye de pédaler moins vite, peut-être qu'il y a un surplus d'énergie, s'exclama la voix de Ford.

\- Mais ça risque pas de s'éteindre si je fais ça ?

\- Je t'ai dis d'aller moins vite, pas d'arrêter...ah mais non, là tu ralentis trop !

\- Faudrait savoir ! Je vais trop vite ou pas assez !?

\- Rah, c'est pourtant pas compliqué Stanley, il y a un compteur !

\- Quel compteur ? J'y comprends rien à tes machins !!

\- Tu as travaillé sur mes _machins_ pendant 30 ans ! Comment tu peux ne toujours rien y comprendre ?

\- Dipper, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose arrive, souffla Mabel.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et agrippa le siège de sa sœur pour observer le portail luminescent. Celui-ci était traversé de petits éclairs intermittents.

\- Tu devrais te reculer, dit-il prudemment.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que ça risque d'exploser ?

\- L'oncle Ford n'aurait jamais fait ça si c'était dangereux, répondit Dipper...avant de se souvenir de leur expédition dans le vaisseau spatial.

Même si ça avait été sa faute – il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le drone et celui-ci les avait attaqué – il ne pouvait assurer à 100% que l'oncle Ford savait toujours ce qu'il faisait.

Après tout, il avait fait confiance à Bill.

Il s'en voulu de penser ça, mais après le dernier appel de Ford, il avait été à la limite de paniquer. De vieilles angoisses avaient ressurgi, comme si Weirdmageddon ne datait que d'hier. Il s'était mis à raser les murs, guettant avec anxiété la moindre agitation suspecte.

Mabel avait été obligée de le sermonner pour l'aider à chasser ses vilaines manies – il avait encore trop tendance à écouter ses tendances paranoïaques. Certes, on leurs avait dit de faire attention aux points d'eau, notamment la mer et ses environs. Mais tant qu'ils ne s'en approchaient pas, ils ne risquaient rien, et il avait probablement eut tort de s'inquiéter autant.

Alors il avait quelque peu remis en question les compétences de son grand-oncle à les protéger. C'était injuste bien sûr, la preuve, il avait fini par attraper Bill et à l'emprisonner.

\- Oh !, s'exclama Mabel.

A l'écran, les cubes flottant se mirent à vibrer de plus en plus fort, produisant un grondement sourd de mauvais augure. La voix de Stanford s'écria :

\- Il y a trop d'énergie, la connexion va se rompre !!

Un bruit de verre qui tombait sans se briser, et soudain l'image se mit à crépiter.

\- Oncle Ford ? Oncle Stan ?, appela Dipper, reportant son attention sur l'écran couvert de parasites.

\- Attention !, lança sa sœur.

Le siège à roulettes bascula à cause d'un de ses mouvements, et Dipper se précipita pour amortir sa chute. Elle lui tomba dessus et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre. Le portail et la conversation Skype se fermèrent en même temps.

\- Aïe, gémit le garçon aplati sur le tapis de leur chambre. Tu m'écrases.

\- Je ne suis pas si lourde, bro-bro, rétorqua Mabel en se relevant et en lui tendant la main afin qu'il en fasse de même.

Il remit sa chapka – celle que lui avait remis Wendy à son départ de Gravity Falls – droite et leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Le vortex a disparu.

\- Mais j'ai quand même mon cadeau !, gloussa Mabel, les mains autour d'un objet de petite taille.

\- Fais voir !

Elle écarta les doigts, dévoilant un petit bocal recouvert d'insultes rédigées dans l'écriture maladroite de Stan au feutre indélébile.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- On va bien voir !, répliqua l'adolescente en retirant le couvercle.

\- Non attends !

Sauf que c'était trop tard. Un rire narquois et perçant leur vrilla les tympans.

\- Je suis libre ! Libre ! LIBRE !!!!

L'ombre d'un immense triangle se dessina sur le sol. Alors les jumeaux comprirent ce qu'ils venaient malencontreusement d'accomplir.

Une terrible erreur.

 


End file.
